Good Things Come to Those Who Wait
by BettyHall223
Summary: Sam wins an award. Jack accompanies her to the awards ceremony.


It was just one thing after another. Sam loved her job but sometimes felt that the SGC would come crashing down if she wasn't there. She had been busier than ever these last few weeks, if that was possible. Twice in the last week she had to figure out the problem when the Stargate had refused to dial out.

She had spent a good portion of the weekend in her lab trying to decipher some alien artifacts. Early Monday morning, she was there again with two of her assistants. Daniel walked in to ask Sam a question. She was in the middle of answering when General Hammond called to tell her she was needed immediately at Area 51 to help with a problem there.

Sam ran to her locker and packed some things in case she needed to stay overnight. She was running to the elevator when Jack met her in the hall.

"Where's the fire, Carter?"

"Going to catch a plane, sir. General Hammond says I'm needed at Area 51. See you when I get back, whenever that will be" Sam said as she punched the number on the elevator.

Jack wandered into General Hammond's office.

"Ran into Carter making a mad dash for the elevator. Said she's off to Area 51. What is it this time?"

"Some problem with the glider specs that the techs can't seem to figure out" General Hammond answered.

"Maybe we should have Thor make a few duplicate Carters" Jack said with a twinkle in his eyes. "We could have a Major Carter here, one at Area 51 and a few more places scattered throughout the galaxy to make sure the universe is running like a well-oiled machine."

Hammond laughed. "Yeah, that might be a good idea, but then we'd probably get the duplicates mixed up with the original and I don't think the real Major Carter would be too happy about that. Jacob wouldn't appreciate it either, I'm afraid."

"Probably not" Jack said with a grin. He was thinking how nice it would be to have the original Sam Carter all to himself.

Upon arriving at Area 51, they told Sam what was wrong. She just sighed and decided to keep her opinions to herself and went to work to solve the problem.

Sam worked with the techs into the early evening. She was tired and knew they still had more work to do the next day so she found a hotel and checked in that night. She could have stayed on the base but wanted some private, uninterrupted time to herself in a nice, quiet hotel. She ordered something to eat from room service and immediately got undressed and into the shower. She took her time, letting the warm water wash away the tenseness she could feel in her neck and shoulders. After she got out of the shower and was drying her hair with a towel, she thought she should report back to the SGC and dialed Jack's cell phone.

"O'Neill."

"Hi, sir, it's me" Sam said as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Carter, how's it going?"

"Lots to do, sir. Just wanted you to know I'll probably be here until Wednesday."

"Okay, I'll let Hammond know you called. Are you staying on the base?"

"No, sir. I'm at a hotel. Wanted a little private time to myself after dealing with all these people today and wanted to sleep in a more comfortable bed than what they have on the base."

"I can understand that. Have you eaten?" Jack knew how busy she could get and not take time to eat.

"I've ordered room service. Just want to stay in my room and relax. Think I'll go to bed early."

"What? Who are you and what have you done with my Major? She never goes to bed before midnight" Jack teased.

"I know, sir" Sam laughed. "But this is one time I am ready to go to bed early. I can use a good night's sleep. Been a long day."

They talked until room service came and Sam told Jack she would see him soon. She hung up a little reluctantly, realizing that she missed him. She sat cross-legged on the bed in front of the TV and watched one of the news stations as she ate her soup and sandwich. She got up to brush her teeth, turned off the TV, got in bed and lay there for awhile thinking about Jack. She pictured him smiling as he teased her about going to bed early.

Sam spent two nights at Area 51 and finished early Wednesday so she flew home. She arrived back at the Mountain, went to the General's office and knocked on his door.

"Come" he said as he looked up to see who it was. "Welcome back, Major. Get the problem straightened out?"

"Yes sir." Sam told him what the problem had been and how she resolved it.

"Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"Certainly."

"Sir, it's good to know that my skills are needed but this is the third time I have been asked to report to Area 51 in the last two weeks. The problem could have been resolved if the supervisor and technicians had studied the problem a little longer and more carefully. I think they give up too easily and then request that I be brought in to solve the problem. I'm needed here, sir, as you know, and I can't get my research done in my lab if I'm constantly pulled in so many directions. I don't have a lot of time for the work in my lab the way it is and especially when I'm off-world with the team so much."

"Recommendations, Major?"

"Well, sir, Dr. Chambless is the supervisor of the techs working on the glider. He is very intelligent but he is not the most patient person and tends to lose his temper when things go wrong. Then he takes it out on his assistants, which does not make for a conducive work environment. He needs to learn patience, depend on his assistants to make recommendations and follow through and work as a team to resolve the problem. I'm not sure how all that can be accomplished since it isn't my place to say anything to him, but I just wanted to voice my opinion and get this off my chest, sir."

"Well taken, Major. I'll get in touch with General Cameron at Area 51 and discuss your concerns with him and let you know what we can come up with."

"Thank you, sir. I need to get down to my lab and see what's been going on since I left two days ago."

"Good job, Major. Dismissed."

"Thank you, sir."

General Hammond leaned back in his chair, thinking about what Sam had said. He knew that Sam was a brilliant scientist, one of a kind. He also knew that she was still young, and could handle the pressures of her job, but knew also that she would get burned out eventually if she was given too many things to do at once. He certainly did not want to lose her and knew that Jack would do everything he could to keep her on SG-1. He picked up the phone and placed a call to General Cameron. He made plans to fly to Area 51 the next week to talk with the General to see if the issues that Sam had raised could be resolved.

Sam arrived back in her lab to find out that SG-5 and SG-11 had brought back more artifacts for her team and Daniel to study. She found Daniel sitting on the floor, with a frown on his face, holding a square object in his hand.

"Hi Daniel" Sam said as she sat down beside him.

"Hey, when did you get back?"

"Just now. Been upstairs talking to General Hammond."

"Everything okay at Area 51?"

"Yes, finally" Sam said with a sigh. "What have you got there?"

"Have no idea, but it's very heavy. Hold this" Daniel said as he held it out to her and placed it in her hands. She almost dropped the object it was so heavy.

"Holy Hannah. Wonder what this is made of."

"Haven't got a clue, but I'll get the techs to take a look at it to see if they can figure it out."

That's the way Jack found Sam and Daniel, sitting on the floor with their backs to the door, each holding different objects and discussing what they might be.

"Hi kids" Jack's sunny voice rang out as he came and sat down beside Sam.

"Hi sir" Sam said as she smiled at him.

Daniel picked up another artifact as he and Sam started discussing which planet it came from and what it might be.

Jack thought that as long as he lived he would never get tired of seeing Sam's beautiful face. He always enjoyed these rare moments when he could sit this close to her and have a chance to watch her. She was so cute when she was concentrating on something. She sometimes bit her lower lip when she was deep in thought. 'If I could just tell her how much she means to me' Jack was thinking. It really hurt to know that he could not voice to Sam how much he loved her.

Daniel shook him out of his reverie. "Jack, Sam and I are going to get some lunch, you coming?" Daniel asked as he stood up.

"Sure" Jack answered as he stood up. He held out his hand to help Sam off the floor.

"Thanks, sir" Sam said as she smiled at him once again.

"Any time, Carter" Jack said as they left to go to the commissary.

They got their food and found a table. Sam sat down, Daniel beside her and Jack across from her.

"Hammond has assigned us a new planet to check out. We ship out at 0700 tomorrow morning so you two need to get some rest tonight" Jack said as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Jack, Sam and I have too much research to do on all these things that the teams are bringing back. Can't it wait until next week?"

"No, Daniel. I have my orders and we have to follow them."

"Yes sir" Sam answered softly. She was thinking to herself that she would never have enough time to catch up on her work, especially if she got called back to Area 51 again.

The team met in the Gate room the next morning at 0700. Jack came through the blast doors and saw Teal'c standing as stoic as ever waiting for the rest of the team.

"Morning, T."

"Good morning, O'Neill."

Daniel and Sam came through the doors. Daniel was talking rapidly and gesturing with his hands as Sam nodded her head and listened to Daniel.

The Gate was dialed and the team stepped through.

Three hours later SG-1 returned and Hammond met them at the bottom of the ramp.

"Report Colonel" Hammond said.

"Not much to report, sir. Found lots of trees and you know how much I love trees. We did find water and rich soil but the planet is uninhabited. Looks like it has been for some time. Might be a good location should we ever need to relocate another race or if something should happen to the Alpha site."

"I'll keep that in mind. Just give me your usual reports and we'll skip the debrief on this since it looks like there isn't really anything we need to discuss. You're all dismissed but I need to see you, Colonel, and you, Major, in my office, as soon as you get showered."

"Yes sir" they answered together.

"You wanted to see us, sir?"

"Yes, sit down. Have a letter I want you both to see." He handed the letter to Jack and he and Sam read the letter together. It was addressed to General Hammond from the Office of Science and Astrophysics Discoveries located in Seattle, Washington regarding Dr. Samantha Carter.

"Wow" Jack said.

"Quite an honor" Hammond said.

"I've heard of this place but didn't know they gave out awards" Jack said as he looked at Sam.

"I've heard they do, but no one I've ever known has received one - until now" the General said with a grin.

"I don't know what to say, sir" Sam said as she started to give the letter back to the General.

"Keep it. I've already made a copy for myself" Hammond said.

"Thank you, sir."

The letter was to let General Hammond know that Sam was being awarded the distinguished Outstanding Theoretical Astrophysics and Scientific Research Award. Sam had written and published some articles of her work regarding black holes, gravitational space time warping, stellar phenomena and other articles, but revealed nothing of her classified work for the Air Force or the SGC. Scientists from around the country were considered for this award. To win was a most prestigious honor.

"Major" Hammond began "I received a letter about two months ago telling me that you were being considered for this award and they wanted my personal opinion of you and the work you do with deep space radar telemetry. They also included the articles you have written that have been published, for me to read. I knew you should certainly be considered for it so I wrote them back and gave them my highest opinion of you and your work here, or what little I could tell them that isn't classified. I told them what an exceptional woman, soldier and scientist you are and why you should certainly be honored with this award."

"Thank you, sir. That's very kind of you. I really appreciate it."

"Well, you certainly deserve it, Major. Congratulations."

"Is there a ceremony or something for this?" Jack asked.

"Yes. Sam's award, and other awards, will be given out at a banquet to be held in Seattle in three weeks" Hammond said. "Major, you'll be receiving your own letter of congratulations in the mail. I've already cleared the calendar for SG-1 to be on stand down during that time so you can be there to accept it" Hammond said with a grin.

"Thank you, sir. I can't believe this is happening" Sam said with a smile that lit up her face. "I didn't write those articles to win anything. I wrote them to express my views to the scientific community."

"And look where it got you" Jack said with a big smile.

General Hammond stood as did Jack and Sam. Sam gave the General a big hug.

"Thank you" Sam said.

"Glad I could help, Major. Jacob will be very proud of you" Hammond said with a grin.

"I can't wait to tell him but I don't know when I'll get to see him" Sam said sadly.

"How about a little celebration party tonight, Carter? We could go to that new restaurant that we pass on the way to work, what's the name of it?"

"Carson's" Sam answered.

"Yeah, that one. We'll ask Daniel, Teal'c and Janet to join us."

"That's sweet of you, sir, but you don't have to" Sam said.

"No, I don't have to. I want to. This is a big event, let's celebrate. Sir, could you join us?" Jack asked the General.

"I'm scheduled to have a phone call with the president this evening but I'll try to meet you there when I'm finished."

That evening Sam sat between Jack and Janet at a round table at the restaurant with Daniel beside Janet and Teal'c between Jack and Daniel. Jack had told them there was a surprise. After everyone had given their orders to the waiter, Janet turned to Sam.

"Well, what is this big news?" Janet asked.

Sam pulled the letter out of her purse and handed it to Janet.

"Sam, this is fantastic. I'm so happy for you" Janet said as she hugged her friend. Janet gave Daniel the letter. He read it then passed it on to Teal'c.

"Congratulations, Major Carter" Teal'c said with a smile.

"Thanks, Teal'c."

"I've heard of these awards" Daniel said. "They're only given out every few years. A panel of judges from the Office of Science and Astrophysics Discoveries nominates several people to be considered, from articles they have published. You really have to be highly recommended to receive this award."

"General Hammond was contacted by the judges since he's my boss and knows about my work. He answered their letter and told them what I do, without giving away anything classified, and a little about me personally. I'm not sure exactly what he said about me. I didn't think to ask."

"Must have been very high praise" Jack said with a grin.

"Yes, sir" Sam said as she blushed.

Just then, General Hammond joined them.

"Glad you could join us, sir" Jack said as Hammond pulled up a chair and sat down between Jack and Teal'c.

"Glad I could make it" Hammond said.

"This calls for a toast" Jack said. He called the waiter over and asked for a bottle of champagne. In a few minutes the waiter returned with the bottle and glasses and poured some for everyone.

Hammond spoke. "Sam, you've always been like a daughter to me and I feel like a proud father. Congratulations on this award. You certainly deserve recognition for the work you do."

"Hear! hear!" Daniel said as everyone tipped their glasses together.

Soon everyone was enjoying their dinner and conversation. Teal'c and General Hammond were having a conversation about Bra'tac. Janet and Daniel were discussing a new movie that had just been released that they both wanted to see. Jack asked Sam if she would care to dance.

"Love to, sir." Jack stood up and pulled Sam's chair back for her, as he led her to the dance floor.

"I really am proud of you and happy for you, Sam" Jack said softly as they slowly danced to the music.

"Thank you, Jack."

Jack pulled back from Sam. "You called me Jack" he said with a grin.

"Yes sir, I did" Sam said as she stared into his eyes.

"About time."

General Hammond had stopped talking with Teal'c and was watching Jack and Sam. Daniel and Janet noticed the conversation had ceased and both looked over at the General and noticed that he was watching his two officers. They looked at him, back to Jack and Sam, then back at him again. General Hammond was sitting with his arms crossed and a smile on his face. He looked at Janet and Daniel.

Daniel leaned over the table and said to the General "do they think we don't know what we already know?"

General Hammond laughed and said "I don't know if they know we know or not, Dr. Jackson, but right now I don't think they are even aware there are other people in the room."

Daniel and Janet laughed and Teal'c smiled.

As they watched, Janet said to Daniel "it hurts me to see them together like that and not be able to do anything about it."

"Yeah, I know" Daniel said sadly. "Stupid regulations" Daniel muttered to himself.

Soon the celebration was over and everyone headed to their cars as everyone said good night to each other. Jack walked Sam to her car and she unlocked the door, turned around and Jack was right behind her.

"Congratulations again, Major" Jack said as he kissed her quickly on the cheek.

Sam's breath caught in her throat and much too soon the moment was over.

"Thank you, sir" Sam choked out. "I'll see you tomorrow" she said as she got into the car. It was good she had a place to sit down. She could feel her knees getting a little shaky from the innocent kiss. As she drove off, she was realizing she wanted there to be more than just the one kiss that was over much too soon.

Jack watched her drive out of sight before getting into his truck. As he drove, he was thinking about what he had just done. He really had not planned on kissing Sam but the urge just seemed to come over him. Now that he thought about it, he wanted to pull her into his arms and really kiss her but knew that was much too dangerous. He had come very close to telling her how much he cared about her.

Sam arrived at her house and stopped the car. She sat there for a moment re-living the kiss from Jack. She put her hand to her cheek and closed her eyes. She had always tramped down her feelings for him when they began to surface. There was always that one big obstacle standing in the way for them to be together. At times when she was alone, she would find herself thinking about her life. She had a job she loved, even though it drove her nuts at times. She had close friends, friends that she could count on through any crisis. No questions asked, when she needed them for whatever reason, they were always there. She knew she would gladly give her life for her friends if the occasion should ever arise and knew, beyond the shadow of a doubt, they would do the same for her.

Sam had always been goal oriented, achieving her doctorate degree at an early age. She had achieved most of the goals concerning her work but she knew deep in her heart that she wanted what most people wanted from life. That was to love someone and be loved in return, to find that someone that she could love for the rest of her life. She had found that person in Jack. He was very handsome, smart, witty and charming. Underneath his impatient, sarcastic exterior, was a man with a kind heart, especially when it came to children. She saw that kindness with Cassie, Reetou Charlie, Merrin and others. She also saw the hurt in his eyes whenever he remembered having to bury his son at such a tender age. Sam had never heard Jack say if he would like to be a father again but she thought that if she and Jack could ever be together, she would love for them to have a child. She shook her head to bring her out of her daydreaming.

Sam stepped out of her car, locked it, and slowly walked up the sidewalk to her house. She reached for her mail, entered and locked the door. She looked through the mail and stopped suddenly as she realized what she holding. It was the letter from the Office of Science and Astrophysics Discoveries that General Hammond said she would be receiving.

Sam found her letter opener and slit open the envelope. She started to smile as she read about the honor being bestowed upon her. She took the letter in the kitchen, put some water in the teakettle and re-read the letter again as she waited for the water to heat. She made a cup of tea and went back to her bedroom and changed into her pajamas. She picked up the letter again and sat down on the bed and sipped the tea. Just then it hit her what the last paragraph said. She had to wear something formal to the awards banquet and it also said she could bring a guest. Sam lay down on the bed. She didn't have anything really formal but would have fun buying something new. She would get Janet to help her choose something.

She knew she would love to have Jack escort her to the banquet but would it be right to ask him? She didn't want anyone thinking or suggesting something inappropriate was going on between them. She would have to really think about this.

Sam reported to work the next morning and went to the commissary to get some breakfast. She saw Daniel and Teal'c and went to join them.

"Good morning" Sam said brightly.

"Major Carter."

"Sam."

Sam sat down beside Teal'c. In a few minutes Jack joined his team.

"Thanks again guys, for last night. It was a lot of fun and I really appreciate it" Sam said.

"You're welcome" Teal'c answered.

"Sure, Sam" Daniel said with a grin.

"Oh, it was nothing" Jack said. "Surely you didn't think we would let this go by without some kind of acknowledgement from your friends, did you?"

"No, sir, I guess not. I'm still trying to believe this is happening. I mean, all those people the panel considered for this award and then to be chosen to receive it, it's almost unbelievable."

"I'm sure it is" Daniel said.

"Oh" Sam said with a grin. "When I got home last night, the letter was in the mail" she said as she pulled it out of her pocket and handed it to Jack. Daniel leaned closer to Jack so he could read it too.

"You really should bring your award and put it your lab. I'm sure everyone would like to see it, especially after word spreads around the SGC" Jack said as he handed the letter to Teal'c.

"I don't want everyone to think I'm bragging, sir."

"It's not bragging, Sam" Daniel said. "This is a once-in-a-lifetime accomplishment that very few people achieve. Besides, the three of us and all the people you work with here know you well enough to know that you deserve the recognition and they won't think you're bragging. They know you're not an egotistical person that toots your own horn."

"Daniel's right, Sam" Jack said.

"I agree, Major Carter" Teal said. "Your friends will be most happy for you."

"And if they're not happy for you, then they're just jealous" Daniel stated.

"Well, I guess I could" Sam said as she looked down at the letter.

Soon, the team stood and went their separate ways.

Sam went by the infirmary to talk with Janet and knocked on her door.

"Hi, Sam" Janet said as she smiled at her friend.

"Hey. I want to ask you something."

"Sure" Janet said as she closed a file and placed it on the stack on her desk.

"Are you on duty this Saturday?"

"No, why?"

"I need to get a formal dress to wear to the banquet and thought you might go with me to help choose one."

"Oh, I'd love to."

"Great."

"Thanks for asking. This will be fun" Janet said as Sam left her office.

Sam went to her lab and all that day and the next, weighed the pros and cons of asking Jack to accompany her to Seattle.

Sam picked up Janet early Saturday morning and they drove to Denver. Janet knew the perfect place to choose a formal dress.

"So, are you going to ask a certain someone to go with you?" Janet asked with a grin.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on, Sam. I'm not blind nor deaf. I know we never discuss it but I know you have feelings for the Colonel."

"And how long have you known?"

"I saw what you went through when he was stuck on Edora and you both confirmed it in the za'tarc test."

"I don't know, Janet. I can't decide if I want to ask him or not. I don't want people to get the wrong idea about us."

"It's nobody's business, Sam. You're both adults and you should be able to ask whomever you want to go with you."

"So you think I should ask him?" Sam said with hesitation.

"Is the Pope Catholic?" Janet said sarcastically. "Look, Sam, General Hammond knows that you nor Jack would ever do anything to jeopardize your careers."

"I guess I got my answer. To tell you the truth, Janet, I would love to ask Jack but I'm also afraid to be alone with him."

"Why do you say that?"

"I know going to Seattle would be a good way for us to spend some time together just being Jack and Sam. Spending time with him, I'm afraid I'll just fall that much more in love with him and that really upsets me when I know we can't be together the way I would like to be."

"I'm sorry, honey" Janet said softly. "I wish the regulations weren't in the way. After everything you've been through together all these years, you have a respect for each other that I've never seen in another couple, and I use the word 'couple' loosely here since you're really not. But if you don't ask him, you're going to end up kicking yourself and then you'll spend the whole time in Seattle feeling miserable."

"That's true" Sam said as she pulled into the parking lot.

Sam found several dresses she liked. As she tried them on, she would come out of the dressing room to get Janet's opinion. Sam had a hard time choosing until she tried on a strapless, very light pink dress that had a gathered bodice and fit snug at the waist. It was made of soft chiffon and the skirt had a few layers that softly flowed from the waist to the floor. As she stepped out to get Janet's opinion, Janet whistled, then started to grin.

"Oh, that's it, Sam. You look gorgeous" Janet said as she stood from her chair and walked around Sam to get a look at the back as well as the front.

"I really like this one, Janet."

"Me too. With your blonde hair and that dress, the Colonel is going to think you look like an angel."

"I'll just be glad that he gets to see me as a woman and not a soldier" Sam said as she turned to look at herself in the mirror.

"I would love to see the look on his face when he sees you in that dress" Janet said with a grin.

"Let's slow down here. I haven't asked him yet. He could decline to come with me."

"Not on your life, Sam. I think he's probably just waiting for you to ask."

The saleslady suggested some shoes and a small purse to go with the dress so Sam bought those also.

Soon Janet and Sam were back in the Springs.

Sam was a little nervous Saturday night as she punched the number on her cell phone.

"O'Neill."

"Hello, sir."

"Hey, Carter."

"I was wondering if you're going to be home tomorrow around noon."

"Yeah, sure. Why?"

"I was wondering if I could drop by for a minute. I'd like to talk to you about something."

"Sure. I'll be here."

"Great. I'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye."

When Sam punched the button on her phone to end the conversation, she noticed her hand was shaking. 'What's wrong with me' she said to herself. She realized that Jack could turn down her invitation and she would be so very disappointed. The thought ran through her head that if he turned her down, then he really did not want to spend time with her. 'Don't think like that, think positive' she told herself.

Jack stood in his kitchen looking at the phone in his hand, wondering what Sam wanted to ask him. Then he began to smile. 'Wonder if she is going to ask me to go with her to Seattle.' Then he thought to himself 'don't get your hopes up.'

Sam put on a skirt and sweater, a touch of make-up, her favorite earrings and ran a comb through her hair. She checked herself in the mirror and grabbed her car keys.

'Calm down, you can do this' she said to herself as she got out of the car at Jack's house and rang the doorbell.

Jack came around the corner of the house.

"Hey. I was just starting to mow the lawn. Come on back."

Sam followed him to the deck and sat down beside him.

"What's up?" he said as he wiped his hands on a paper towel.

"I was just wondering, sir . . . "

"Sam, you can call me Jack. You did the other night and we're not on the base" he said with a grin.

"Sorry, force of habit. Well, you know about the banquet in Seattle."

"Yeah."

"I can bring a guest with me."

"Yeah, I noticed that when I read your letter."

"Okay, so I was wondering if you would like to go with me."

"I would love to, Sam" he answered without hesitation.

Sam felt this wave of relief come over her. "Great. Well, as you know, the banquet is on a Saturday night. We're on stand down from Friday through Sunday. I thought we might could fly up Friday morning and come back Sunday. Maybe do a little sightseeing while we're there."

"Sounds like a plan. Do you want me to wear my dress blues or a tux?"

"Either is fine with me, sir, I mean Jack."

"Okay, I'll decide later. Stay for lunch? I'll make us a sandwich."

"Sure. Can I help?" she asked as she followed Jack into the house.

"No, won't take but a minute."

He washed his hands, made the sandwiches and got them something to drink. They sat down to eat.

They chatted about things going on at work. Jack suddenly got quiet and stared down at the table.

"Sam, I . . . " Jack ran his hand through his hair.

"What's wrong, Jack?"

"Remember . . . oh nothin'" Jack said as he suddenly became nervous, stood up and put his dishes in the sink.

Sam brought her dishes and sat them in the sink.

Jack was staring out at the window.

Sam reached down and took Jack's hand and he turned to face her and looked into her eyes. He slowly pulled Sam to him and hugged her. Sam slid her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. Jack pulled back from her and held her hands.

"I'm not good at this stuff, Sam, you already know that" he said as he stared down at their clasped hands.

"Just tell me, Jack" she said softly.

"The za'tarc test."

"What about it?"

"My feelings for you haven't changed. In fact, I care even more about you now than I did then" he said as he finally looked into her eyes.

She smiled at him. "I feel the same way" she said as she hugged him.

They stayed that way for a few moments. Sam leaned back and looked into his eyes.

"When I got the letter about the banquet and it said to bring a guest, my first thought was to ask you."

"If you think this is going to be a problem, you can still change your mind and ask someone else."

"No, no. I want you to come with me. I would love to spend time with you outside the base. I don't want to ask anyone else, just you."

"Well then, let's go to this shindig and enjoy ourselves" Jack said with a smile.

"Okay" she said as she returned the smile. "I guess I should be going and let you mow your lawn. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay" Jack said as he followed her outside.

Sam got into her car, waved at Jack and drove away.

As he mowed the lawn, he started thinking that maybe he should not have told her he still cares about her. But he was tired of hiding his feelings. Working with this woman side by side for almost eight years, they had gotten to know each other so well. He admired, respected and loved Sam more than any other woman he had ever known. She was smart, beautiful, sweet and kind. He had not really been interested in another woman since he had met her. Sure, women would flirt with him and, in some cases, be much too obvious of their intentions toward him but he wasn't interested. In his heart he knew no other woman would ever compare to Sam.

He had watched over the years, the interest men would show her, how men at the base would flirt with her and stare at her. There was Lieutenant Simmons who had a crush on her. Dr. McKay, the arrogant scientist that thought he knew so much more than Sam. At first, they had just argued a lot. Then he noticed how McKay started to look at her and things he said about Sam under his breath, when he didn't think anyone could hear him. Then there was Narim, Martouf, Orlin, Joe and others who had instantly liked Sam from the moment they met her. He couldn't blame them.

Jack wondered if he was too old for her. He was middle aged and Sam was still a vibrant, beautiful woman who could have any man she wanted. He tried to shake those thoughts from his mind. She had asked him to go with her to Seattle and told him she still cared for him too. That thought was enough to make him smile.

Jack arrived back at work on Monday and went to the commissary to grab some breakfast. His team was already there. He started to sit down with them when he noticed General Hammond sitting by himself at a table in the corner. He was staring down at the table with a far off look on his face.

Jack sat down across from Sam and greeted everyone.

"Sir, did you notice General Hammond before you sat down?" Sam asked.

"Yes, he looks a little sad."

Daniel was sitting beside Jack and turned around slowly to look back at the General.

"Should one of us go talk to him, sir?"

"Let's just leave him alone for now" Jack said.

"I hope he isn't thinking about retiring again" Daniel said.

The team ate in silence.

In a few minutes, General Hammond stood up and walked past SG-1 without acknowledging them.

The team looked at each other.

"I think I'll go see if something's up" Jack said as he drank the last of his coffee.

Jack knocked softly on the door.

"Come."

"Morning, sir."

"Jack, what can I do for you?"

"Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"Go ahead."

"Sir, you're my commanding officer but I think you are also my friend so I say this as your friend. We, meaning my team, noticed you in the commissary. Is everything okay, sir?"

Hammond leaned back in his chair and paused for a few moments. Jack waited, then said "if it's none of our business, sir, just forget I asked. We're just concerned about you."

Hammond smiled and said "sit down, Jack."

Jack sat down and waited.

"Ten years ago today my wife died."

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to interfere or upset you."

"You didn't, Jack. Not a day goes by I don't think about her. I especially miss her on the anniversary of her death, her birthday and our wedding anniversary. She was the only woman I ever truly loved and I'm thankful for every day we had together. But I have my daughter and granddaughters and that makes it easier. I'll be fine, Jack, don't worry about me and thanks for your concern."

"You're welcome, sir. You had Daniel a little worried, he thought you might be thinking about retiring again."

"No, not yet, Jack" the General said with a chuckle. "But when that time comes, SG-1 will be the first to know."

"Thank you, sir."

Jack stood up to leave.

"Jack, I'd like to say something since we're still off the record."

"Yes sir?" he said as he turned around to face the General.

"Don't wait too long to make a move, Jack."

"Sir?" he said with a frown.

"Don't lose her to someone else. I say that as your friend, not as your commanding officer."

At first Jack was confused at what he meant, then he could hardly believe what he was hearing. He stared at the General, then started to grin. "Yes, sir."

Jack opened the door and walked out.

Hammond smiled, picked up a file, opened it and started reading.

The days passed quickly and the day for Jack and Sam to leave for Seattle soon came.

They boarded the plane, went to their seats in first class and Sam sat by the window. Jack reached into his overnight bag, pulled out a magazine, then put his bag in the overhead storage bin and sat down beside Sam. She had just started to read one of Daniel's reports, then happened to glance over at Jack and noticed what he was reading.

"A little in-depth reading, Jack?" Sam teased.

Jack just grinned as he started to flip through his MAD magazine.

Sam shook her head and went back to reading, thinking how cute Jack could be. He had such a child-like quality to him at times and that was just one of the many things she loved about him.

Soon, Sam felt her eyelids getting heavy and she couldn't concentrate on what she was reading. She had been so busy the last few months, she knew she wasn't getting enough rest. She put her head back and closed her eyes. As she fell asleep, she rested her head on Jack's shoulder. Jack looked down at her, kissed the top of her head and went back to his magazine, just enjoying being close to her.

Their plane arrived in the late morning and they went to the hotel to check in. Sam's room was next to Jack's. Sam opened the door, stepped inside and immediately noticed a dozen pink roses sitting on a table.

'Who are these from' she wondered. She leaned over and smelled the sweetness of the flowers. She opened the card and began to smile. The card read 'congratulations to a very lovely lady.' The card was signed 'all my love, Jack.'

She got her dress for the banquet out of the bag and hung it up in the closet. She pressed it down with her hand to help get the few wrinkles out of it.

She heard a knock on the door and opened it. Jack came in.

"Thank you for the flowers, Jack. They're beautiful."

"You're welcome."

"Did you know they're my favorite?"

"Yes. Once when we were off-world, there were lots of flowers on the planet. I saw you picking pink roses and overheard you tell Teal'c that they're your favorite. I called a florist and arranged to have them here when we checked in."

"You're so sweet, Jack" Sam said as she kissed him on the cheek.

They decided to go see the Space Needle and went to the observation deck and looked out at the beautiful view of the city. They then decided to have lunch at a nearby restaurant.

After they had given the waiter their orders, Sam excused herself to go wash her hands. Jack saw her come around the corner on her way back to their table, when she stopped to talk to someone.

Sam heard someone calling her name.

"Oh my goodness" Sam said as she went over to the man.

Jack watched as the guy hugged her.

"Tom McGregor, how are you?" Sam asked as she smiled at him. Sam had not seen Tom in over ten years. He had gained a little weight and had some gray at his temples but he was still an attractive man.

"I'm fine, and you are more beautiful than ever" Tom said as he stared into Sam's eyes.

Sam ignored the remark and Tom noticed that Sam didn't respond.

"What are you doing in Seattle?" he asked.

"I'm here to receive an award from the Office of Science and Astrophysics Discoveries. The banquet is tomorrow night."

"Yes, I know. I'm the keynote speaker."

They talked for a few minutes. Tom told her he was now a physics professor.

Tom reached for Sam's left hand and noticed she wasn't wearing a wedding ring.

"Look, Sam" Tom said as he held her hand between both of his. "I really would like to see you while you're here."

Sam glanced to where Jack was sitting and saw that he was watching.

"I'm sorry, Tom, but I'm here with someone and we have to be back at work early Monday morning."

Tom looked really disappointed.

"Where are you living?"

"Colorado Springs. I'm at NORAD."

"Oh. Any chance you might be in Seattle again soon?"

"Not in the near future, I don't think. But it was good to see you" Sam said as she pulled her hand away.

"It's good to see you too" Tom said and kissed her on the cheek. He then pulled out his business card and handed it to her. Sam took it a little hesitantly.

Sam walked back to the table and Tom watched her to see where she went. After he saw her sit down, he walked away in the opposite direction.

Sam sat down with a sigh.

"Old friend?" Jack asked.

Sam opened her purse and dropped the business card in it.

"His name is Tom McGregor. We were in school together. I was working on my doctor's thesis at the same time he was working on his" Sam said as she took a sip of water. "He's the keynote speaker at the banquet tomorrow night."

"From the looks of things, he seemed very interested in you."

"Uh, well . . ."

"Look, Sam, it's none of my business."

"No, it's okay. I haven't seen him in years. We dated for awhile."

"I'll be honest then, my curiosity has the best of me. I saw some pretty serious emotions cross his face. Mind if I ask if it was serious?"

Sam stared down at her hands then looked back up at Jack.

"He uh . . . we broke up right after we finished school. He asked me to marry him and I turned him down."

"Oh. So, yet another man who has been enamored by Samantha Carter" Jack teased.

"I wouldn't say that" Sam said shyly.

"Sam" Jack reached over and took her hands in his "what you did before we met, and what you do now, is really none of my business. We have no claims on each other, although I'm not going to deny that I wish we did, but we know how things are."

Sam looked up at him. "I know, Jack. Of all the men in the world who have been interested in me, the one I really want, I can't have" Sam said sadly.

Just then their food arrived.

"You okay?"

Sam nodded her head.

They talked about different things and Tom wasn't mentioned again during lunch.

After they ate they walked along the streets and went into some of the shops. Sam found a cap for Jack and bought it for him. 'Ya think?' was printed on the cap. Jack laughed when he saw it. Sam handed it to Jack but he put it on her head. She wore it for awhile, then took it off and put it on him.

"I think it looks better on you" she said with a grin.

Jack reached for Sam's hand. They walked in silence and ended up in a park with lots of flowers and trees. She looked down at their hands then looked up at Jack and smiled. Jack stopped walking and turned to her.

"Let's sit down" Jack said.

They sat down on a bench under a tree.

"So, if I may ask, why didn't you marry Tom?"

"When he asked me, I was just starting my career and he wanted kids as soon as possible. I wasn't ready for that. Don't get me wrong, now I would love to have children but ten years ago, I wasn't ready to be a mother. I didn't mean to hurt him but I told him I thought it would be best for both of us if we went our separate ways. We just wanted different things at the time."

"I see" Jack said softly. "So I don't have to worry about any competition from him?"

"Not in the least" Sam said as she opened her purse. She reached in and took out Tom's business card and looked at it for a moment. Jack watched as she tore it into tiny pieces. There was a trash can nearby. She stood up and dropped the pieces in the trash and she sat down by Jack. They sat in silence for a few moments. To get off the subject of Tom, Sam asked Jack a question.

"Jack, are your parents still alive? I don't think I've ever asked and I don't remember you mentioning them."

Jack took a deep breath.

"My Mom died of breast cancer not long after I went into the Air Force. My Dad died of a heart attack about two years before I met you."

"What was it like to be an only child?" Sam asked.

"It was okay, although I would like to have had a sibling. Sara was an only child also and we wanted Charlie to have a brother or sister. Sara got pregnant when Charlie was about three years old, but miscarried the baby" Jack said sadly.

"Oh Jack, I'm sorry" Sam said as she squeezed his hand.

Jack turned to look at her and tried to smile.

"Do you think you and Sara would have stayed together if you had had other children?"

"I don't know. I really don't know" Jack said as he stared across the park.

Jack turned to Sam. "Tell me about your mother."

Sam smiled. "She was great. She was ten years younger than Dad. Dad said it was love at first sight when he saw her. They married just a few months after they met. It was hard on her at times, with Dad being gone so much, she often had to be both mother and father. She was very involved in my life and Mark's and always encouraged us to do our best. She was smart, funny and sweet."

"So you took after your Mom" Jack said with a grin.

"In some ways. Other ways I'm like Dad."

"You were how old when she died?"

"She was killed one month before my fifteenth birthday. Dad was supposed to pick her up but was running late so she took a taxi. There was an accident and she died. It was a really bad time. I think Dad still feels guilty. Mark and I both blamed him for a long time. I finally realized it wasn't doing me any good to stay mad at him so I forgave him. Mark finally forgave Dad too, but there is still some tension whenever they're together. I think Mark is trying to make the effort though, because he wants his children to know their grandfather."

"Relationships are hard sometimes" Jack said softly.

"Yes, they are" Sam agreed.

They both sat lost in thought for a few minutes. Jack stood and held out his hand and Sam slipped her hand into his. They came upon a small bridge with water running under it with colorful flowers on both sides. They stopped in the middle of the bridge as Jack reached for both of her hands and held them to his chest. He looked into her eyes.

"You are a beautiful woman, Samantha Carter, and I want you to know that I love you."

Sam felt her breath catch in her throat, he had never said those words to her. "I love you too" she whispered.

Jack kissed her on the forehead. She pulled herself to Jack and slid her arms around his waist, buried her face in his neck and he hugged her tightly. They stayed that way for a few minutes without saying anything.

They spent the rest of the afternoon sitting in the park, holding hands and talking. Before long it was time to return to the hotel. As they came to their rooms, Jack told Sam that he was taking her out for dinner and dancing.

Sam went inside and decided to take a bubble bath. She slid down into the warm water, closed her eyes and relaxed. Thoughts of Jack ran through her head. After his kiss on her forehead and the hug in the park, it had been all she could do to stop herself from kissing him.

She got out of the tub, put on some make-up and got dressed. She wore a simple short-sleeved black dress that came just to her knees. She put in some diamond earrings and changed everything in her purse to a small black one. She then put on high heels, hoping her feet wouldn't be killing her by the time they got back.

In a few minutes there was a knock on the door. She answered it and there stood Jack in a dark blue suit.

"Wow, you clean up very nicely, Mr. O'Neill" Sam said as she smiled at him.

"You don't look too shabby either, Ms. Carter" Jack said with a grin.

"Shall we?" Jack said as he held out his arm.

Earlier, Jack had called down to the people at the front desk and asked for the name of a restaurant that had dinner and dancing. They gave him a name and he told the taxi driver where to go.

It was a beautiful restaurant with low lighting and soft music, very romantic. They ordered dinner, talked and flirted with each other. After dinner Jack asked Sam to dance. Jack held Sam in his arms and he looked into her eyes. At the end of the song, he leaned down slowly and kissed her lightly on the lips. He could see the love for him in her eyes and it was all he could do not to kiss her again. They danced for quite awhile until Sam commented that she wasn't used to standing a lot in high heels. It was getting late so they hailed a taxi and went back to the hotel.

Just as they got off the elevator on their floor, Sam reached down and took off her shoes and wiggled her toes.

"Ahhhh" she moaned as she closed her eyes for a moment.

"Better?" Jack asked.

"Much" Sam answered.

"Too bad you didn't bring your boots with you. I'm sure they would be more comfortable than those" Jack said with a grin.

Sam giggled. "Oh yeah. They would look really lovely with this dress and the one I'm wearing tomorrow night."

They walked to Sam's room, holding hands.

"I really want to invite you in but I think we both know what would happen" she said with sadness in her voice.

"I know" Jack whispered.

To break the tension of the moment, Jack said "hey, since we don't get the chance very often, why don't we sleep late in the morning. We don't really have anything planned and we can have a late brunch. Just knock on my door in the morning when you're ready."

"Sounds good."

Jack pulled her to him and slowly lowered his head to Sam and kissed her. She slid her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. It took all of her willpower not to pull him into her room.

"Goodnight Jack."

"Goodnight Sam."

"Jack" Sam said as he started to unlock the door. He turned to face her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The next morning Sam awoke, yawned and stretched. She sat up in bed and looked at her watch. It was 0930. She got dressed quickly in jeans and a blouse. She went next door and knocked on Jack's door.

He answered the door. The TV was on and he was watching an old movie.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"I certainly did. I can't remember the last time I slept this late."

"Felt good, didn't it?" he said with a grin.

"Yes, it did."

They went downstairs for brunch and took their time.

After brunch they walked again. It didn't matter to either one what they were doing, as long as they were together. The day went fast and soon they were back in the hotel to get ready for the banquet.

Sam wanted to look especially nice so she took a shower and took her time putting on her make-up. She had even brought a curling iron and curled her hair. She usually wasn't the girly type but sometimes she did like to feel feminine and she knew wearing her new dress would make her feel that way. She was anxious to see Jack's reaction when he saw her in the dress. She was also wondering what Jack would be wearing. She didn't know if he had brought his dress blues or a tux. Just thinking of him in a tux made her knees weak.

Next door, Jack was getting into his tux and thinking about Sam. Janet had told him that Sam's dress for the banquet was light pink so he was anxious to see how she looked in it.

Soon the time came for them to leave. Jack knocked on her door and when she answered it, Jack suddenly couldn't put together a coherent sentence if he had to. He just stood there staring at her. She looked absolutely stunning. Her hair was curlier, her make-up was perfect and the pink dress looked like it was made especially for her. Since it was strapless it really showed off her well-toned arms and shoulders.

Sam thought she had never seen Jack look so handsome. Even his usually unruly hair was behaving.

"I uh . . . I uh . . . Sam, you look absolutely beautiful" Jack finally got the words out. "As a matter of fact, you look so stunning, we may not make it to the banquet" he said as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Sam giggled. "I don't think I've ever seen you look as handsome as you do right this moment" Sam said as she kissed him on the cheek.

Jack gulped.

"Well" Jack had to clear his throat. "We should be going."

They walked into the convention hall to find a large crowd. They were handed programs as they came through the door. Sam gave her name to someone and they were shown to their table, close to the front. It was a large round table that seated 10 people. They joined two other couples already seated and introduced themselves. Soon other couples joined them until their table was full.

As it turned out, the man sitting next to Jack was a retired Air Force officer so he and Jack had something to talk about. The man's wife was receiving an award. Sam was sitting next to a physician, also receiving an award and he introduced Sam to his wife.

Dinner was served and they enjoyed the food and conversation with the other guests.

Soon the program started as a man came to the podium, introduced himself as Jim Warren and welcomed everyone. Then the awards began. Sam looked down at the program and noticed there were fifteen awards to be given out and she was number fourteen. Thankfully, she knew she wouldn't have to give a long speech. Jack moved his chair closer to Sam's and put his arm around the back of her chair.

Sam was listening to one of the recipients speaking at the podium when she turned her head slightly and realized that Tom McGregor was sitting two tables over from her, staring at her. She held up her hand in a slight wave and smiled at him. He waved back with a sad look on his face.

That look didn't get past Jack. If the truth be known, Jack was thinking, I would bet this man is still in love with Sam. He knew exactly how the man felt. For years Jack had been in love with her and knew that he would love her until the day he died. Jack felt a little sorry for the guy but had to smile to himself for his good fortune to know that Sam loved him back.

Almost all the awards had been given out and Sam looked down at her program. She was next and started to feel butterflies in her stomach as Mr. Warren began to talk about her and her accomplishments. When they asked her to come forward, Jack stood up and pulled her chair back for her as everyone applauded.

As Sam made her way to the podium, Jack overheard two men behind him and he smiled at their comment.

"She's gorgeous."

"She certainly is. If all the women in the Air Force looked like her, I'd sign up."

Jack glanced over at Tom as Sam spoke. Tom did not take his eyes off her.

Sam accepted the award, with thanks to the judges and General Hammond.

"There is also one other person I wish to thank and that is Colonel Jack O'Neill. He has always encouraged me to be my best. Thank you, Colonel, for your unwavering faith and support."

Sam came back and sat down by Jack. He was just looking at her with a smile on his face. He wasn't expecting any kind of thanks.

Sam looked down at the award in her lap. Jack leaned over to read it too, smiled at her and winked.

The last person was given their award and Jim Warren introduced the keynote speaker. Tom McGregor came to the podium. He thanked everyone for coming and then began his speech. Jack noticed him glancing several times at Sam and he was sure she noticed it too. Tom sprinkled his speech with a few jokes and Jack and Sam found his speech interesting and entertaining. He spoke about twenty minutes and then it was over and he returned to his seat. Mr. Warren came back once again and thanked everyone for coming and asked the award recipients to please go to the room to the left of the podium for pictures to be taken. Jack and Sam joined the others. The photographer informed them that an article, along with pictures, would be published in one of the local Seattle papers and the pictures would also be sent to each individual who had received an award.

As Jack waited and the photographer told Sam where to stand, Jack felt someone tap him on the shoulder. It was Tom.

Tom didn't introduce himself or offer to shake Jack's hand. He simply said "you're a very lucky man. She's a beautiful and sweet lady. Take good care of her." And then he walked away. Jack saw the hurt in his eyes and he turned to see Sam looking at him with a questioning look on her face. Then the photographer asked if she was ready. She composed herself and the photographer snapped the picture. Sam asked the photographer if she could have her picture taken with Jack and she motioned for him to join her. Jack stood behind her and put his arms around her waist as Sam leaned against him. They smiled and the picture was taken.

They walked outside and Jack hailed a taxi. As they were riding back to the hotel, Sam asked Jack what Tom had said to him and he told her.

"He was watching you at dinner, he didn't take his eyes off you when you received your award. Then after what he said to me, I think he still loves you."

"I don't know what to say" Sam said sadly as she stared out the window.

When they got back to the hotel they decided to go in the hotel restaurant for coffee and sat down at a corner table.

"You know, I really didn't finish thanking you. I wanted to tell you this part in private."

"Oh? What else do you want to say?"

Sam cleared her throat and reached across the table and held his hands.

"I would like to thank Colonel Jack O'Neill. I am a better soldier, scientist and person for knowing him."

Sam continued and Jack listened intently.

"I would like to thank him for being my friend.

He makes me laugh when I'm too serious.

He makes me feel like a woman, even when I'm dressed in BDU's and boots.

He cheers me up with one of his jokes when I'm sad.

He saves me the last dish of blue Jell-o or the last piece of cake.

He listens to me prattle when he doesn't understand what I'm talking about.

He knows when I'm tired and makes me leave my lab to go sleep.

He pretends to be less intelligent than he is just to make me look good.

He watches my six when we're off-world.

He trusts me to drive his truck when he won't let anyone else drive it.

He gives me pink roses because he knows they're my favorite.

He's proud of my accomplishments.

He encourages me to be my best.

He lets me be myself when I'm with him.

He trusts me with his life.

He has saved my life countless times.

He makes me feel wanted, needed and loved.

He is handsome, sweet, funny, kind, smart and sexy and I love him with all my heart."

Jack sat there for a few moments just looking at her. "Wow. I don't know what to say. That was beautiful, Sam. Thank you."

They sat and talked awhile longer.

"Guess we should call it a night" Jack said.

They walked down the hall and stopped in front of Sam's room.

"Thanks for tonight, Jack. I'm having a great time and I'm so glad you came with me this weekend."

"Me too" Jack said.

He took her in his arms. "You know, you really should wear this dress again. You look lovely in it."

"Thanks. Are you going to give me a reason to wear it again?" she asked as she ran her finger up and down his jaw and stared into his eyes.

"I'll think of something" Jack said as he slowly kissed her.

They said goodnight and Sam went to her room and Jack to his.

Sam took off her make-up, changed into her pajamas, looked at her award again, then got into bed. She lay there thinking about what a good time she was having with Jack. She didn't want the weekend to end. Now they had to go back to the real world. The world that wouldn't let them be Jack and Sam, but had to be Colonel and Major. Sam tossed and turned. She finally got out of bed, opened the draperies and looked up at the moon. It reminded her of the time that Jack and Colonel Maybourne had been stranded on another moon and Sam didn't know where to look for them. She felt so forlorn during that time and Teal'c had witnessed just how upset she had been. And now, in a way, it seemed like the same situation.

She suddenly found herself in tears. Sam wasn't one to cry often, she usually kept her emotions in check. But alone in this hotel room, with Jack so near in one way but so far in another, the situation overwhelmed her and she was realizing just how much in love with him she was.

She put on her robe, went out in the hall and knocked on Jack's door. Jack couldn't sleep either and had been watching television. He was wearing a t-shirt and sweats. He opened the door and saw her standing there crying.

Sam held out her arms and Jack pulled her into the room, closed the door with one hand and pulled her to him with the other.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

"I don't know if I can do this, Jack."

"Do what?"

"Go home and act like there's nothing between us. I want to tell the whole world how much I love you and I can't do that" she said as she started to sob. Jack wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly as she cried on his shoulder. In a few minutes, he sat her down on the edge of the bed and sat down beside her as they turned to face each other. He held her face in his hands and wiped away the tears.

"I know exactly how you feel."

"So we pretend when we get home that everything is okay and everything is still the same way it has always been between us?"

"For now, yes. Hammond hasn't let me retire before but I think I'm going to have to convince him of it this time and I certainly won't let you. You have a great career ahead of you and I definitely will not let you give that up. I want to see you get those stars on your shoulders."

"What if I want to give it up, Jack?"

"No. I will not let you throw away your career for me."

"I'm not throwing away my career. I can ask for a transfer, or teach or something. I want us to be together."

"I do too, baby, more than anything. I'll talk to Hammond when we get back. Look, we'll work this out, I promise, and I promise we won't have to wait a long time. I would love for us to be married and have kids before I get too old to enjoy them."

"You're not old, Jack."

"Well, sometimes I feel like I am. I'm not getting any younger, that's for sure."

"I'm not either."

"Yes, but you're a lot younger than me."

"Just fifteen years, that's not a lot to me. Our age difference doesn't matter to me, Jack, it never has."

"That's good to know. Look, why don't you sleep here tonight, just sleep, nothing else. When we finally get to make love, I don't want either of us feeling guilty or try to act like it never happened. Okay?"

Sam nodded her head. She stood up and put her arms around Jack's neck and they held each other for a few moments. Jack pulled back the cover on the bed. Sam took off her robe and lay down and Jack spooned behind her and held her close. Sam drifted off to sleep but Jack lay there thinking for a long time.

The next morning Jack awoke to find Sam gone so he went to check on her and she answered the door.

"You weren't there when I woke up so I wanted to be sure you're okay."

"I'm okay. I thought I'd let you sleep while I got dressed and finished packing."

He held his arms out and she willingly came to him and closed her eyes.

"I promised you last night that we would work this out and I meant it. Do you trust me?"

"You know I do" Sam said and Jack kissed her on the forehead and hugged her for a moment longer.

"I need to shower and get dressed" Jack said as he let her go.

"Okay. We have plenty of time before our plane leaves. We can get some breakfast before we head out to the airport."

"Sounds good" he said as he kissed her on the cheek.

They got to the airport and boarded the plane. Sam sat staring out the window.

"You okay?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I think so" she said as she put her hand on his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder. Jack kissed her forehead.

They arrived back in Colorado Springs and got into a taxi to take Sam home first. The taxi slowed to stop for a red light. The light turned green so the driver proceeded into the intersection. Then their happy weekend turned into a nightmare.

Jack looked over at Sam, and suddenly glanced out the window to see a car run the red light and speed right toward them. Sam saw the frightened look on Jack's face and as she turned, the speeding car broadsided the taxi on the side where Sam was sitting, spinning them around a few times until both cars came to a stop.

The only thing Jack could comprehend was the sound of sirens. He tried to open his eyes but when he did he was so dizzy he had to close them. The only thought that came to mind was Sam. He started yelling for her and tried to sit up. A paramedic pushed his shoulder to keep him lying down.

"Sir, you have to lie still please."

"Sam, where is she?" Jack asked frantically trying to open his eyes.

"She's been taken to the hospital, sir."

"I have to get to her, please" he begged.

"Sir, you may be injured and we need you to lie still. We'll get you to the hospital, then we can find out how she is. Can you tell me your name, sir?"

"O'Neill, Colonel Jack O'Neill."

The next thing Jack knew he was being lifted onto a gurney and was put into an ambulance. He hurt all over and his head was killing him but he had to know how Sam was.

"Was she okay?"

"We're not sure, sir. She was unconscious when we got to you. Two other paramedics were attending to her. She was taken to the hospital about the time you regained consciousness."

Jack had never been so scared in all his life. The possibility of losing Sam was as bad as having to bury his son.

"Sir, is there anyone we need to contact?" the paramedic asked.

"Yes, General George Hammond at NORAD." He told them the number. "Tell them it's an emergency and they'll put you through."

Jack heard the paramedic repeat the information to someone riding in the front of the ambulance.

Jack was frantic with worry. He couldn't lose her now, not when they finally knew they loved each other. They had both waited so long for this.

They finally arrived and Jack felt himself being lifted out and taken into the hospital. He was still dizzy but it wasn't as bad as it had been.

He heard what he guessed to be a doctor, giving orders to nurses and he could hear people rushing around. His head didn't hurt so bad if he kept his eyes closed. The paramedic was telling the doctor his vital signs.

A nurse started asking him questions. Where does it hurt? Was he allergic to any medicines?

Jack could feel someone taking off his clothes and being dressed in a gown.

Then he heard a doctor asking him to move his fingers and wiggle his toes.

The next thing Jack knew he was in a hospital room. He didn't know how long he had been asleep. He slowly opened his eyes and most of the dizziness was gone but he hurt all over. A nurse was taking his pulse and a doctor was looking at a chart.

Jack moved and a doctor looked down at him.

"How are you feeling, sir?"

"I hurt all over."

"Mr. O'Neill, I'm Dr. Beth Morgan. We ran some tests and took x-rays. I'm glad to tell you that you don't have any internal injuries or broken bones. Your body has been traumatized and you have a slight concussion. We'll give you some medicine for the pain. The dizziness will go away eventually. Has your knee been injured before, sir? It is quite swollen."

"Yes, I've had problems with it a long time" Jack answered.

"Do you see a doctor for it?"

"Yes. How long have I been asleep?"

"A few hours" the nurse answered.

"There are some people waiting outside to see you. Would you show them in please?" the doctor said to the nurse.

Daniel, General Hammond and Teal'c entered the room.

Jack could see the concern on their faces.

"How are you, Jack?" Daniel asked as he put his hand on Jack's arm.

"I hurt all over, my head hurts and I'm still a little dizzy but I'll live. How's Sam, I have to know how Sam is" Jack said as he tried to sit up and Daniel put his hand on Jack's arm to calm him down.

Just at that moment Janet entered the room.

"Please tell me how Sam is" Jack said as he looked at Janet and tried to brace himself for the worst.

"She's in surgery, Colonel" Janet said. "She has some internal bleeding around her stomach, she has 3 broken ribs, a punctured lung, caused from the broken ribs, a broken left leg below her knee, a slight concussion and various bruises. We're waiting to see what the doctor says when she gets out of surgery. I'm not sure how much longer it will be."

Jack could feel tears stinging his eyes so he put his arm over them. He didn't want his friends to see him upset. 'Thank you, God, she's alive' he said to himself.

"Colonel" Janet said "I'm going to try to get you transferred to the infirmary but we'll have to get the doctor here to agree to it. She needs to know when your headache goes away and the dizziness is better. I'm so sorry this has happened."

"Please let me know the minute you hear anything about Sam" Jack said as he lowered his arm from his face.

"I will, I promise" Janet said as she squeezed his hand.

"Jack, I'm glad you're going to be okay. Dr. Jackson and Teal'c are going to stay here with you" General Hammond said. "I need to get back to the base." He turned to Janet. "Please let me know as soon as you hear anything about Major Carter."

"Certainly, sir" Janet said.

"Take care, Jack" Hammond said as he squeezed Jack's hand and walked out.

"How about the taxi driver, is he okay?" Jack asked.

They all looked at each other.

"He and the driver of the other car were killed instantly, sir" Janet said.

"We were told that the driver of the car that hit you was intoxicated" Daniel said.

Jack could feel himself getting angry and started to raise his voice.

"Do you mean to tell me that this could have been avoided if this idiot had not been drinking?"

"Jack, calm down" Daniel said.

"No, I won't calm down, Daniel. He killed an innocent man and seriously injured Sam. Thanks to him she could have died, she still could die, just because he wanted to drink and then get behind the wheel of a car!"

Daniel put his hand on Jack's. "Jack, I know you're hurting and you want to take it out on someone but getting upset isn't going to help Sam get better. Besides, the man is dead" he said as he released his hand.

"It's just . . . when I think about her lying in this hospital with all these injuries, just because of someone else's stupidity, I just want to punch somebody's lights out when it could have been prevented in the first place!"

Janet was leaning against the wall with tears in her eyes. "I know exactly how you feel, Colonel. I could have lost my best friend today. I feel bad that the man died but at the same time, when I think about the taxi driver and Sam . . ." she said as she put her hand over her mouth and noticed it was trembling.

Jack put his arm over his face again and tried to breathe deeply to regain his composure.

No one said a word for a few minutes. Janet left to compose herself and to see if there was any word yet on Sam. Daniel and Teal'c pulled up chairs on either side of Jack's bed.

"If I had been sitting where Sam was sitting, I would be the one injured and not her" Jack said as he rubbed his temples.

"Jack, don't start blaming yourself for Sam's injuries. She would not want you feeling guilty about this. It wasn't your fault" Daniel said.

"He is correct, O'Neill. These were unforeseen circumstances" Teal'c said.

In a few minutes Janet came back in.

"Sam is out of surgery. The doctors think she will be okay, it's just going to take time. They are keeping her in the ICU at least overnight and might move her to a private room tomorrow."

"Thank God" Daniel and Jack said together.

Janet excused herself to go call General Hammond to tell him about Sam. She came back in a few minutes. "One of the nurses told me that all the luggage was taken out of the trunk of the taxi and is being sent to the base. It didn't look like it was damaged."

"Good" Jack said. "I hope Sam's award and her pink dress are okay."

Janet pulled up a chair beside Daniel.

"Did Sam look pretty in her dress?" Daniel asked with a grin.

"She looked like an angel" Jack said with a far off look on his face.

Janet started to giggle.

"What is so humorous?" Teal'c asked.

"When we went shopping for her dress, Sam was trying on different dresses and I was giving her my opinion of each. When she tried on the pink one, we both just loved it. I told Sam that Colonel O'Neill would think she looked like an angel."

"You did?" Jack asked.

"Yes sir. She looked so pretty" Janet said as she remembered her friend in the dress shop.

"Wait a minute" Jack said. "You went shopping on the Saturday after we found out she was getting the award?"

"Yes sir."

"She came to my house on Sunday and asked me to go with her. She must have been pretty confident that I would say 'yes' to going with her" Jack said with a smile.

"Oops" Janet said with a grin. "Guess I let the cat out of the bag."

"It's all right" Jack said. "We had a great time and that's all that matters."

Jack remembered telling Sam he would think of a reason for her to wear the dress again and he intended to keep that promise.

The friends talked for awhile until Janet could see that Jack was getting tired.

"Colonel, you need to get some rest so we should be going" Janet said as the three friends stood.

"Do you think they'll let me out of this bed tomorrow? I'd like to go see Sam" Jack said.

"They might let you go in a wheelchair but I don't think your doctor will want you up walking around just yet."

"Will you have Major Carter moved to the base?" Teal'c asked.

"Yes eventually, but Sam has a long ordeal ahead of her and I'm sure her doctors won't want her moving around for awhile" Janet answered.

They all said good night to Jack just as a nurse came in and gave him a sleeping pill.

The next morning Jack awoke feeling like he had been beaten to a pulp. Every nerve and muscle ached. He could not remember ever being so sore.

A nurse came in to take his blood pressure and temperature.

Daniel and Teal'c came in about the time he tried to get up to use the bathroom. They helped him up and just as he came out of the bathroom, Janet came in and asked how he was feeling.

"My headache is gone and I'm not very dizzy but I just ache all over" he said as he gently sat down on the bed.

"I'll try to find your doctor and see if we can get you moved to the infirmary sometime today. But, Colonel, when we get there, you have to promise me that you'll stay in bed and behave."

"I promise. But I won't go before I see Sam. I have to see her and know she's all right."

"Let me see what I can do" Janet said as she closed the door.

Dr. Morgan came in and examined him again and said she would let him be transferred to the base but once he got there, he had to stay in bed and rest until Dr. Frasier told him he could get up and move around.

Daniel, Teal'c and Jack talked quietly but Jack was most anxious to see Sam and wondered what was taking Janet so long.

Janet finally came back. She had talked to Sam's doctors and they had told her they did not want her out of the ICU just yet. It would probably be the next day before they moved her to a private room. Janet had gotten permission for Jack to go see her.

Teal'c helped Jack into a wheelchair and pushed him to the ICU floor.

Sam had her eyes closed. She had an IV in her hand, a tube coming from her left side, and her left leg was lying on top of the blanket with a cast on it. There were bruises on her arms and her face was very pale.

Teal'c pushed Jack up to the bed and set the brake on the wheelchair. Sam opened her eyes and looked at Jack. Teal'c left the room to give them some privacy.

Jack reached over and touched her hand.

"Hey" he said softly.

"Hey" Sam whispered.

"How are you feeling?"

"Breathing really hurts."

"You have some broken ribs and a punctured lung."

"Yeah, they told me."

Do you remember what happened?" he asked.

"Not much. I remember a very loud siren and then the next thing I remember is waking up this morning, not knowing where I am until one of the nurses came to check on me."

Jack told her that Janet was having him transferred to the base. He promised as soon as Janet would let him, he would be back to see her and he promised to call her when the doctor would allow her to receive phone calls. They talked a few more minutes until one of the nurses came to tell him he had to leave. Jack stood up and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you, Sam" he whispered to her as he looked into her eyes.

"I love you too, Jack. Come back soon?" she asked.

"I promise I'll be back as soon as I can" he said as he sat back down.

Teal'c came in.

"It is good to see you, Major Carter" Teal'c said.

"You too, Teal'c" she said as she closed her eyes.

Janet met with Dr. Morgan to sign the papers to have Jack transferred to the infirmary.

The nurses at the base commented to Janet how quiet Colonel O'Neill was. He usually complained so much that the nurses didn't want to go near him.

Janet mentioned to Daniel how well Jack was behaving.

"He's behaving because as soon as you will let him up and around, he will be heading back to the hospital to see Sam."

"He really misses her" Janet said as she glanced over at Jack who was staring at the wall with a far away look on his face.

"I wonder what happened between them while they were in Seattle."

Janet just shook her head, wondering also.

The next day Janet called the hospital to check on Sam and was told she had been moved to a private room. Janet gave Jack permission to sit up in a wheelchair, just long enough to call Sam to talk to her for a few minutes.

"I miss you" Sam said to Jack as she shifted her left leg to a more comfortable position.

"I miss you too. Janet said if I'm feeling okay tomorrow, she will have someone drive me to the hospital to see you."

"Good" Sam said with a grin. "I'll be looking forward to it."

The next morning Jack woke up early, eager to see if Janet would let him go see Sam.

Jack was still sore all over but the headache and dizziness were gone so Janet told Jack he could go.

Daniel drove him to the hospital and dropped him off. Janet would be by in the afternoon to pick him up.

Sam had her bed elevated and was watching television when Jack came through the door, walking with a cane.

"Hi" he said as he leaned over and kissed her.

"Hey" she said. "How are you?" she said as she looked down at the cane.

"Still pretty sore, mostly my knee, so Janet wants me to use this for awhile and not put so much weight on my leg."

"How are you?" Jack asked.

"Still pretty sore, too, especially my side. My leg doesn't hurt too much, the cast is just cumbersome."

Sam moved over and Jack sat down on the edge of the bed facing her. Jack held her hand as they talked. A little later, Jack got up and pulled a chair up close to the bed and stretched out his leg.

Janet came that afternoon to pick up Jack and to check on Sam.

Three days later, Sam was transferred to the base.

Colonel Reynolds had signed for Jack and Sam's luggage when someone from the police department had brought it to the Mountain and he took it to Jack's office.

Sam asked Jack to get her award out and lock it in one of the cabinets in her lab. He did so after he showed it to Daniel, Janet, Teal'c and General Hammond.

Sam asked Janet to get both of her dresses out of her luggage. She was anxious to know if they had been damaged. Janet inspected them and thankfully nothing had happened to them, they were just wrinkled.

Janet could tell that Sam felt better whenever Jack came to the infirmary to sit with her. He brought her blue Jell-o, played chess with her and when she started to get bored he would bring her laptop to her. Jack also made her rest when he could tell she was getting tired.

"He really is good for her" Janet commented to Daniel one morning as they watched Jack and Sam play cards.

Teal'c went by Jack's house to see if everything at the house was okay and to get his mail. Then he drove to Sam's house, let himself in and watered her plants and picked up her mail.

Jack was sitting beside Sam's bed, each going through their mail.

"Oh, here it is" Sam said with a smile.

Jack got up and stood by her, using his cane to lean on. The photographer from the banquet had mailed her the article from the Seattle paper regarding the awards banquet and her picture was in the paper. He also included the individual picture of Sam and the picture of Sam and Jack together. They looked really happy.

They read the article together and Jack told her that he wanted to make a copy of the picture of the two of them. He wanted to keep the picture at his house. Sam slipped the pictures back in the envelope. She didn't want anyone to see the picture of her and Jack and start even more rumors about them on the base. She gave the envelope to Jack. He went to her lab and placed the pictures with her award and re-locked the cabinet.

That afternoon Jack had gone to lie down. His knee had really been hurting so Janet gave him something for the pain and told him to keep using the cane.

Sam was dozing when she felt someone touch her hand. She opened her eyes to see Jacob standing over her with a concerned look on his face.

"Hey, Sammie" he said as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Dad" Sam said as she smiled at him.

"George got in touch with the Tok'ra and they got a message to me that you had been injured so I had to come see for myself that you're okay."

"I'm getting better. It's so good to see you."

Jacob pulled up a chair and sat down beside her and they started talking about the accident.

"When George told me that you and Jack were in a taxi when it happened . . . I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you the same way as I did your mother" he said with tears in his eyes.

Sam started to cry. Jacob stood up and wrapped his arms around his daughter.

Jack had been sleeping for awhile but had gotten up to check on Sam. He came into the infirmary just as Jacob was hugging her. He saw that she was crying so he turned around and walked out to give them some privacy and went to the commissary to get something to eat.

Jack came back after he had eaten and Jacob was sitting beside Sam. She had stopped crying and her face lit up when she saw him come in.

"Jacob, how are you?" he asked as he shook Jacob's hand.

"I'm okay, Jack. Knee giving you trouble?"

"Hurts even more since the accident" Jack said as he pulled up a chair and sat down by Jacob.

They talked about what had happened and things going on with the Tok'ra. Jack told them he was tired and thought he would go to bed and try to get some relief for his knee.

Jacob and Sam watched him leave.

"I've heard what good care Jack has been giving you since the accident" Jacob said with a grin.

"Who did you hear that from?" Sam asked.

"Janet and Daniel."

"Well, he is my CO and my friend" Sam said as she stared down at her hands.

"Uh huh" Jacob said as he grinned at her.

"What does 'uh huh' mean?"

"Oh come on, Sam, you two are in love with each other."

"Dad!"

"Are you going to deny it?"

"Well, not exactly, but . . ."

"George told me how worried Jack has been about you."

Sam dropped her head down to her chest, sat there for a minute, then looked at Jacob out of the corner of her eye, then started to smile.

"Okay, Dad, yes I love him and he loves me and we had a great time in Seattle."

"Now that's more like it. Feels good to get that off your chest, doesn't it?" he said with a laugh.

Sam blushed.

"And do we have your approval?" she asked shyly.

"You had my approval a long time ago. Maybe it's time for Jack to retire."

"We're trying to work out something so we can be together. We talked about it while we were in Seattle and a little when I was in the hospital."

"It will work out, honey. You two are too good together for it not to" Jacob said.

"I'm glad you think so, Dad."

"Well, I'm going to go find a place to sleep and I'll see you in the morning" Jacob said as he stood up and kissed Sam on the cheek.

"Good night, Dad. I'm glad you're here."

Jacob made a detour to George's office.

General Hammond was just leaving his office for the night when Jacob came in.

"Well, your suspicions are correct. Sam just admitted to me that they love each other" Jacob said as he sat down across from the General and smiled at him.

"I can't say I'm surprised" General Hammond said. "I've been waiting for Jack to come tell me he is retiring this time and there is nothing going to stop him."

"I don't think we'll have to wait too long" Jacob said.

"As a matter of fact, I kind of hinted to him to not let Sam get away" the General said with a chuckle.

"You did?" Jacob said was a grin.

General Hammond told Jacob about his conversation with Jack.

The two Generals talked a little longer then Jacob said good night to George.

Jacob was walking down the corridor to go to bed when he heard a crash. Then he heard Jack yell for help.

Jacob opened the door to find Jack lying on the floor holding his knee. Jack had tried to stand up but his knee wouldn't support his weight and he grabbed on to the side of a small table, turning it over.

"Don't move. I'll call Janet" Jacob said as he rushed to the phone.

Janet was just going off duty when she was told there was something wrong with the Colonel. She and one of the nurses ran to his quarters to find Jack lying on the floor and Jacob kneeling beside him.

"Get a wheelchair" Janet said to the nurse. "Try not to move, sir" Janet said.

Soon the nurse was back with the wheelchair and Jacob and Janet helped him off the floor and helped him sit down. Jacob pushed him to the infirmary.

Sam saw them come in.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"His knee gave out, can't stand on it."

"Oh, no" Sam said.

Janet's staff did an ultrasound and told Jack the news.

"Can I tell Sam bye before I go?" Jack asked.

"Sure." Janet pushed his wheelchair up to Sam's bed and left them alone.

"Janet says I'm going to have to go to the Academy Hospital. The ultrasound doesn't look good. Probably have to have surgery."

"Oh Jack, I'm so sorry" Sam said.

"I'll be okay. I guess in the back of my mind, I knew this was coming. I want you to rest and get better while I'm gone, however long that will be. I would love to kiss you goodbye but . . ."

"I know, not with all the cameras" Sam said.

"I love you" Jack whispered.

"I love you too" Sam said as she smiled at him.

Teal'c drove Jack to the hospital. They arrived just before midnight and Jack had surgery the next day.

Sam missed Jack terribly. She wanted to go see him but Janet wouldn't let her. Janet had given Sam some crutches so she had been getting up and walking around a little in the infirmary and out in the halls. It was hard to walk when her ribs were still tender so she gave out of breath easily.

Sam and Jack called each other every day.

Jacob was leaving to go back to be with the Tok'ra but told Sam he would be back soon. She walked him to the Gate room and as he hugged her, he whispered in her ear "take care of Jack and let Jack take care of you."

"I promise" Sam said as she hugged him back.

Finally, Jack was allowed to come back to the base but had a brace on his knee.

Jack and Sam thought they would be adventurous and try to walk to the commissary for lunch. On the way they both started laughing, thinking how funny they must look. He with his leg brace, walking with a cane and her in a cast walking with crutches. Sam started giggling.

"No giggling, Major" Jack said as he tried to stifle a laugh.

"Where have I heard that before, sir?"

"Oh, don't remind me of Antarctica" Jack said as he tried to rub his knee. "Freezing our buns off was no fun."

"Do you remember why I was giggling when you said that the first time?" Sam asked.

"That's something I'll never forget" Jack said as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Sam started to giggle again. Jack started to laugh but not at what they were talking about. He was thinking about how cute Sam was when she got the giggles.

That's the way Daniel and Janet found them.

"Well, if it isn't the walking wounded" Janet said with a grin.

"What's so funny?" Daniel asked.

"We were just . . . reminiscing" Jack said as he looked shyly over at Sam.

Janet took the cast off Sam's leg and put a brace on it so it wouldn't be so hard to move around and so she could use a cane instead of crutches.

Jack and Sam were going stir-crazy after being cooped up for so long so Janet gave them both permission to take a walk outside the base.

They walked slowly to the top of a small hill and sat down on a blanket that Sam brought with her.

"Ah, alone at last" Jack said as he nudged Sam's arm.

"Exactly what I was thinking."

They sat there in silence for a few minutes. Sam slowly leaned back on the blanket and stared up into the clear blue sky. Jack lay down beside her and covered her hand with his. They both closed their eyes, enjoying the warmth of the sun and being together.

"I love you" Jack said as he slowly turned over on his side to face her. She turned her head and looked at him. "I love you, too."

They lay there in silence for a few minutes.

"What cha thinkin'?" Jack asked.

"When Dad was here he got me to admit that we love each other."

"He is okay with that?"

"We have his approval."

"Really?"

"Yep" Sam said with a grin.

"Sweet. At least I won't have to worry about him coming after me with a zat because he thinks I'm not good enough for his daughter."

Sam giggled. "He thinks we're good together."

"So do I" Jack said as he looked into her eyes. "You know, I really would like to kiss you but you never know who is watching."

"I know. We'll get our chance" Sam said as she stared at his lips.

"I've come to a decision, Sam."

"And that is?"

"Retirement. I think the accident may have been a blessing in disguise My knee has had it and there's no way I can go through the Gate any more. It would be too dangerous if we got shot at and I couldn't run to the Gate. It would put you, Teal'c and Daniel in jeopardy if you had to stop to help me. This is for the best and this way we can finally be together. There is also something that General Hammond said to me just before we went to Seattle."

Jack told Sam what the General had said about not losing her to someone else.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I wanted the time to be right for me to retire and now it is. The night at the hotel that you got upset, I lay there thinking after you went to sleep, that I would talk to Hammond the day we got back. Whether the accident had happened or not, I was going to give him my resignation. I've just been waiting for my knee to heal before I tell him I'm retiring. This time I have two good reasons for retiring, because of my knee and I want to be with you."

"So we're really going to get our chance to be together?"

"Yeahsureyoubetcha" Jack said with a smile. "That means you'll be taking over as leader of SG-1, or I'll certainly push it with Hammond that you get to."

"Jack, I've been thinking."

"What else is new?" he teased.

Sam hit him playfully on the arm.

"I was thinking that if the time ever came that you did retire and we could be together, I'm not so sure I want to be leader of SG-1."

"Why not? You'd be great at it" Jack protested.

"Yes, but if I keep going through the Gate, then I can't have children. I don't want to put it off any longer."

"I don't want you to either."

"Just out of curiosity, how many children do you want? Sam asked.

"Well, you know me, if I were younger I would love to have a whole hockey team. But two would be nice, although, I may have to go to their college graduations in a wheelchair, I'll be so old by then."

"Jack, our kids will keep you young" she laughed.

"Or you will" Jack said as he squeezed her arm. "How many do you want?"

"One."

"How about we have one and discuss a second one?"

"Okay. Two might be nice. Let's not get ahead of ourselves here. We aren't even married yet" Sam said sadly.

"It will happen, Sam. I promised you in Seattle that we would be together and we will be" Jack said as he lay back down on the blanket.

It had now been two months since the car accident and Jack was on his way to Hammond's office. He knocked on the door.

"Come."

"Sir, may I speak with you?"

"Have a seat."

Jack handed him a letter.

"Bet I can guess what this is" Hammond said with a grin.

"My resignation, sir."

"I really hate to lose you, Jack, not just as my 2IC but I'll miss your friendship after all these years."

"Me too, sir, but my knee won't hold up any longer. Janet agrees with me."

"So, what now?"

"Well, I'm taking your advice. I'm going to ask Sam to marry me."

"Glad to hear it. Be good to her, Jack."

"I plan on it, sir."

Two weeks later Jack retired from the Air Force for the last time.

The day after his retirement, Jack drove up to Sam's house and got out of the truck. He held his left hand behind him and rang the doorbell.

Sam answered the door and once again she took his breath away. He handed her a single long-stemmed pink rose.

"You look beautiful, Sam."

"Thanks. You kept your promise that I would get another chance to wear my pink dress."

"Yes, I did."

"Thanks for the rose. Let me put it in some water" Sam said as she went to the kitchen. "You look very handsome, by the way. You should wear a tux more often."

"Thanks. It's not the most comfortable thing to wear but it's appropriate for where we're going." Jack watched her as she went into the kitchen. Jack had always thought that Sam had such poise and grace and seeing her again in that dress just reminded him of it.

"I've never been to an opera before" Sam said.

"I hope you learn to love it as much as I do."

Jack opened the door of the truck for Sam and Jack was careful not to get her dress caught in the door.

They drove to Denver and had dinner before attending the opera. It was after midnight when they arrived back at Sam's house.

Jack walked her to the door and she invited him in.

She put her arms around Jack's neck and kissed him.

"Could we sit down?" Jack asked.

They sat down on the sofa. "Sam, I've waited a very long time to do this and I want to do it right" he said as he reached into his pocket. "I think you know by now how much I love you and I want us to spend the rest of our lives together. Will you marry me?" he asked as he opened a small box and showed her an engagement ring.

Sam didn't hesitate. "Yes!"

Jack slid the ring on her finger as she sat looking at it. "It's beautiful, Jack."

"It was my mother's, or the diamond was, I mean. I had the diamond removed and put into the platinum band."

"I love it. Thank you" she said as tears came to her eyes and she kissed him.

Early the next afternoon, Jack and Sam headed to General Hammond's house.

"I really wish we weren't doing this."

"Jack, General Hammond wanted to give you this retirement party and everyone wants a chance to wish you well."

"I know, but I don't like being the center of attention. I'd be just as happy to have you, Hammond, Teal'c, Janet and Daniel to my house for a cookout."

"Well, try to enjoy it" she said as she squeezed his hand.

General Hammond had asked Sam to keep the secret from Jack that several people were going to share their thoughts about him with everyone today. She was anxious to hear what they had to say.

General Hammond answered the door and told them the party was in the back yard.

Jack was surprised to see so many people from the SGC. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder and turned around to find Jacob holding out his hand to him.

"Congratulations, Jack."

"Thanks, Jacob. Glad you could make it."

"I'm glad to be here."

People noticed that Jack and Sam stayed together as they mingled with everyone.

They decided they would tell everyone of their engagement at the retirement party, so Jack had told General Hammond that he wanted to make an announcement at some point during the afternoon. The General had an idea what it was but he thought he would just wait and see if he was right.

General Hammond got everyone's attention and people found a place to sit.

"Jack has something he would like to say" the General said.

Underneath the table, Sam slipped her hand into her pocket and put her engagement ring on her finger as Jack stood up.

"First of all, thanks to General Hammond for having this party and thanks to all of you for showing up. I'm looking forward to retirement. The biggest reason I'm looking forward to retirement is this." Sam stood up beside him and they put their arms around each other. "I want everyone to know that I have asked Sam to be my wife and she has accepted."

Suddenly everyone was on their feet whistling and applauding. Jacob came around the table and hugged Sam and shook hands with Jack.

Jack motioned for everyone to sit down.

"I know a lot of you have been holding your breath about this so we wanted to make it official and now you can find out who won the betting pool. I'm a very fortunate man to have this lady in my life. She has stood by my side in more ways than one and I love her with all my heart."

"Kiss her!" someone yelled.

Jack didn't hesitate. He took Sam in his arms and dipped her, just like he had done in the time loop. Jack let Sam stand back up and everyone sat back down except General Hammond.

"Jack, what can I say" the General said. "It's been a wild ride. You have been the best 2IC I could have asked for, even though at times you really tried my patience."

"And everybody's else's" Daniel said with a grin.

"There is no way for me or anyone here that can thank you enough for the number of times you and SG-1 has saved this planet. You have a lot of friends here, Jack, and some of them would like to say a few words. Dr. Jackson, you're up" General Hammond said as he sat down and Daniel stood up.

"When I first met you, Jack, you were going through a rough time in your personal life. Thankfully, your life has now turned around. After all these years, I can hardly believe you won't be at the SGC any more, coming into my lab and teasing me about something. To tell the truth, I'm going to miss the bantering that went on between us. At times you have driven me crazy with your impatience and sarcasm. But, you're like a big brother to me, always looking out for me, keeping me out of trouble or keeping me from getting killed. You were there for me when I lost Sha're and because you know what it's like to lose someone you love, you didn't say anything, just your presence was all I needed and you knew that. Over the years you have become my best friend. I know I'll still see you but it won't be the same, not seeing you at the base every day. I wish you and Sam my best. I'm really happy for you both. You deserve it."

Next was Colonel Reynolds.

"Jack and I have worked together on several missions. As the old saying goes 'respect has to be earned' and I respect Jack O'Neill. I have learned not only to respect him but to trust him. Jack really means it when he says 'no man gets left behind.' Once when I was injured, he and his team made sure I got home safely. I have seen him risk his life to rescue not only his own team but other SG teams, people he doesn't even know. He treats everyone with respect. He has high regard for other races and is willing to work with anyone to come to a peaceful resolution to a conflict instead of using force to settle a dispute. The SGC won't be the same without you, Colonel."

Jacob spoke next.

"I first met Jack at an awards ceremony in Washington, D.C. Over the years, we've become friends and once you make friends with Jack, he will go out of his way to do anything for you. I've watched him with his team on their missions so I've seen first hand the kind of soldier and man he is. He always treated my daughter with respect, and expected her to carry out his orders just like everyone else. He didn't give her preferential treatment just because she's female or because she's the daughter of a general. The friendship that SG-1 has with each other is to be admired. Jack has inspired trust and respect among his team and everyone else he works with. I can trust Jack with my life because he has saved my life on more than one occasion. Jack, I'll be proud to have you as my son-in-law."

Next was Teal'c.

"When I met Colonel O'Neill I knew he was a man that I could trust. He persuaded General Hammond to let me join SG-1. He has earned my respect and time after time he has proven his loyalty to me. He has saved my life countless times. He is like a brother to me and I am proud to call him my friend."

Janet spoke next.

"Colonel O'Neill can be the most exasperating person I've ever had in my infirmary. I don't know how many times I've had to threaten him with my big needles when he wouldn't behave."

Everybody laughed and Jack grinned as he stared down at the table.

"But he is also one of the kindest people I've ever known, especially when it comes to children. I saw that caring side of him when my adopted daughter, Cassie, was brought to Earth. Jack has become a surrogate father to her and she adores him. He has a special place in his heart for children. I'm glad to say that Colonel O'Neill is my friend."

Then it was Siler's turn.

"I've seen Colonel O'Neill risk his life several times to save the people at the SGC. It doesn't matter what rank you are, he treats everybody the same. I think that's why everyone on the base that knows you would risk their life for you if the circumstance presented itself. You've earned your retirement, Colonel, and the SGC won't be the same without you. I would also like to say I've worked along side Major Carter throughout the years. I have the utmost respect for this lady. She has a tough job keeping the Stargate running and everything else she does, but I've never heard her complain. Good luck to both of you."

Next was Major Davis.

"I've worked with Colonel O'Neill several times and have seen first hand what kind of soldier and man he is. He is a man of integrity and he has earned my respect and admiration. I wish you and Major Carter many happy years together."

Several other members of the SGC stood to tell what Jack meant to them.

Last to speak was Sam.

"The first time I met Colonel Jack O'Neill, I thought he was arrogant, cocky, opinionated, impatient and sarcastic."

Everyone started laughing and Jack just looked up at her with a look on his face that said 'watch it!'

Sam went on. "I even challenged him to an arm wrestle but he has yet to take me up on my offer. The very first time I went through the Stargate was when he pushed me through it. But then we started working together and over the years, we have gotten to know each other very well. He can be this tough soldier one minute and this kind, caring, compassionate man the next. Jack has always treated me with respect. As his 2IC, he has also expected a lot from me. He has pushed me to be my best. He cares about people, will go out of his way to help someone or settle a dispute without weapons. He has made friends with other races and, as all of you know, has saved planet Earth several times. Over the years, I've come to trust his intelligence and common sense. His leadership abilities are without question. He's a big brother to Daniel and a loyal friend to Teal'c. He loves children, dogs, the Simpson's, fishing, opera and hockey. My love for Jack grew out of respect and admiration. I'm happy to know that he loves me too and I will be very proud to be by his side for the rest of my life."

Sam sat down and kissed Jack on the cheek as everyone applauded.

Finally, it was time for Jack to speak.

"I really don't know what to say after everything I've heard here today. I'm humbled by your kind words. I would like to express my thanks to a few people."

"To General George Hammond. You have my utmost respect and admiration for the job you do. The times that you've been away from the base and I've had to be in charge, I have seen what a huge responsibility you have on your shoulders and it's a job you take very seriously. I know there have been times you would have liked to throttle me when I bent the rules and regulations a little further than I should. Thank you, sir, for putting up with me all these years."

"To Daniel and Teal'c. You are both like brothers and I couldn't ask for two closer friends. I will miss working with both of you, more than you will ever realize."

"Dr. Frasier. Thank you for all the times you saved my life and thank you for your patience with me. You are the most dedicated doctor I know. You truly care about your patients and that comes across to everyone."

"Without all of you the SGC could not function. Siler, Walter, all the techs, the doctors and nurses, the scientists, everyone in the commissary, just everyone. Thank you for the work you do."

"I would like to say also that we've lost good men and women over the years. One of the hardest things we all have to deal with are the deaths of good people. They paid the ultimate sacrifice and we should never forget them."

"And last is Sam. Little did I know that when I stepped into that briefing room almost eight years ago, that I would be meeting my future wife. And yes, I'll admit it, the first time I saw her, I thought she was beautiful. We argued back and forth and I thought General Hammond was making a big mistake by putting this scientist on my team. But the longer I worked with Sam, I found out what a competent soldier and brilliant scientist she is. She is also a very sweet person. She cares about others and her kindness has helped us in our dealings with other societies. She, like Daniel and Teal'c, has saved my life more times than I can remember. I think I'm about the most fortunate man on this planet to know that in a very short time we will be married. I'll still be around, you haven't gotten rid of me completely. Thank you."

Everyone stood and applauded and surrounded Jack and Sam to offer their congratulations.

One month later, in a simple ceremony, Jack and Sam stood in the chaplain's office at the Academy to be married. Janet was maid of honor and Jack and Teal'c were best men. Jacob, General Hammond and Cassie watched as Jack and Sam became husband and wife.

One year later, Sam and Jack became proud parents of a daughter. When Sam had found out she was pregnant, she resigned from Stargate Command and started teaching science and physics at the Air Force Academy. She liked the interaction with the cadets and found teaching very fulfilling. She could now work regular hours and looked forward to going home to her family at the end of the day.

Jack was now a stay-at-home Dad. He sat on their deck late one afternoon holding their eight month old daughter, singing to her. Her eyes slowly closed as she wrapped her tiny hand around Jack's finger. He sat there staring at her as he sang to her, thinking about how far he had come. After Charlie's death and his divorce from Sara, he thought his life would never have meaning again. Then Sam had stepped into his life and turned his world upside down. Now here he was, married to the sweetest and most beautiful woman in the world and here lay in his arms, the result of the love they shared.

Sam came home and started to step out on the deck to join them, when she suddenly stopped and listened to Jack singing softly. She liked to watch Jack being a dad, he was so completely at ease with it. She looked down and put her hand on her abdomen and remembered the happy news that she had received from Janet just a few hours earlier. A big smile came to her face as she thought of how much her life had changed in the last few years and how happy she was. She looked up at the sky. Happy tears came to her eyes as she mouthed a silent "thank you, God" before stepping out on the deck to tell Jack the good news.

THE END


End file.
